


Scars

by Kittyhawk



Series: Shenko Moments [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment of reflection for Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

All is silent when Kaidan wakes up apart from the soft, even breaths coming from the person sleeping next to him. He carefully rolls around and props himself up on one arm. His eyes roam Shepard’s face, and he still can’t believe that he is here again. On the Normandy. In Shepard’s cabin. In their bed.

He drinks in every feature of their face; every freckle, every blemish. Before their death they had a scar cutting through their left eyebrow, but it’s gone. Now there are new scars. His hand twitches, wanting to trace those scars, to memorize them, but he holds back.  

Drawing a slow, deep breath he lays down again, wrapping his arm around Shepard. 

One thing is certain; no matter what comes, he’s going to fight like hell for a chance to hold them again.


End file.
